A Dangerous Mission
by Due South Lover
Summary: Ben and the 2 Rays are always getting into trouble. What happens when they stick their noses in business that is not their own, Don't own, don't make money, just borrowing these characters for a while. Hint, (Contains part of the plot from Good For The Soul)


_**A Dangerous Mission (AGAIN!)**_

One day Constable Benton Fraser and Detective Ray Veccio were walking down the street with Stanley Kowalski when all three heard a yell then a scream. Fraser was the first to arrive at the scene. They saw a busboy on the ground, holding his hands up in front of his face in a defensive way. Then the guy who was attempting to beat up the busboy turned around. It was Willie Warfield. Ray and Stanley drew their guns while Fraser tended to the boy. But just before Fraser got to the boy, Warfield punched Fraser hard, knocking him out cold. Ray and Stanley arrested Warfield on assault with a deadly weapon and just regular assault. They also arrested Warfield on charges of assaulting a police officer. Before back-up arrived, Fraser woke up and tried to sit up, which was a mistake. He lay back down and closed his eyes. He started to breathe deeply and before long he was asleep. Warfield tried to run twice, but Veccio and Kowalski had death grips on both of his arms. Back-up arrived 2 minutes later. By then Fraser had woken up and was trying to assess the situation, with Stanley's help. Stanley helped Fraser stand up; made sure Fraser could stand on his own, and went to make a statement. Not long after that Fraser walked back to the consulate. When he got into the consulate Turnbull came running up and asked hurriedly, "Where were you?!" Fraser just shook his head and went to his office. As Fraser was walking to his office, he ran into Meg. Meg asked where he had been and Fraser replied honestly. Meg gave Fraser a stern glare and then saw the huge bruise on his face. Meg got some salve from her office and put it on Fraser's bruise. After Meg was done, Fraser continued to his office. Ray came bursting into the consulate, almost hitting Turnbull with the door. Ray went running into Fraser's office and unfolded the whole story, "Fraser, Warfield is pressing charges against you for assault. He says that he won't drop the charges until you apologize or some shit!" Fraser slowly stood up and gave Ray a stern glare, then replied, "Are you sure?" Ray just nodded. Fraser visibly paled and sank into his chair. Ray became worried and lunged forward, saving Ben from hitting the floor. Ben shook himself out of it and then stood up. He walked confidently out of his office, beckoning for Dief and Ray to follow him. Ray just sighed and followed his unofficial partner. As soon as Ray and Ben walked into the station, Detective Jack Huey and Detective Louis Gardino were right in Ray's face. After about 2 seconds of interviewing Ray, the two detectives noticed the Mountie. Jack Huey immediately slapped a pair of cuffs on the Mountie. "Ray yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Louis replied, "There's a warrant for the Mountie's arrest. Ray became upset and went to talk to the Lieutenant. Lt. Welsh gave the same answer that Louis did. Ray got really upset and stormed out of the room. Ray didn't see Louis and Jack let Ben go. Ben figured out very quickly that it was a prank considering that is was April fool's day. Fraser didn't think it was very funny. Ray thought it was hilarious. Ben became upset and stormed out of the station. Ray then immediately felt guilty and went after his friend. Just as Ray was walking out of precinct he saw Warfield come by in the alley and shoot Fraser twice. Just as Warfield was running away, Ray walked out the door. Before Ray could stop him, Warfield shot Ray as well. Lt Welsh heard the gunshots and came outside. He saw the scene before him and called for Huey and Louis. As Lt Welsh was checking Ray out, he heard someone gasping for breath. He turned and saw that Fraser was going into the early stages of shock. He ordered Huey to go get Mort, a doctor, somebody, anybody that he could find that could save his life. Luckily, Captain Benjamin Franklin Peirce was there visiting from Maine. He was a doctor who was at a bank earlier that day and he had been a witness to a murder. Hawkeye came running out of the precinct with Huey struggling to keep up. Hawkeye got down beside Ben and checked his pulse and breathing. Hawkeye told someone to call an ambulance immediately. Louis got up from beside Veccio and dashed into the precinct. 5 minutes later, when the ambulance had finally gotten there, Ray had come around, he couldn't remember anything about the attack but other than that he felt ok, except for the fact that his leg was throbbing, almost as if he had been shot in the leg. Then the truth finally dawned on him, he had been shot in the leg. He looked over at ben and a wave of guilt came over him.


End file.
